kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
L-elf Karlstein
is one of the main characters in Kakumeiki Valvrave. He is a Dorssia Military Pact Federation special agent. He is a child soldier sent to infiltrate the Jior Sphere to obtain Valvrave with his unit. His name means L11 in German. Personality & Character L-Elf is a cold and pragmatic person with a genius-level intellect, shown to be very observant and very calculative of who and what's around him in order to tactically predict and make the best out of any circumstances always. As such, his predictions are of superhuman accuracy one way or another, often resulting in turning of tables in his favor. His highly precise calculation abilities, coupled with his ruthlessness and mercilessness in the battlefield, made him one of most feared battlefield tacticians known to all, with a reputation of being capable taking out army of thousands all on his own despite being only 17 years old, hence earning the nickname "One-Man Army". Although L-Elf chooses to keep his emotions hidden and often appears stoic, he is not completley devoid of emotions. However, when he does choose to reveal them, he often is shown gloating over his predictions proving correct or has been shown afraid over things not going as planned. The only person to whom he is completely open, is the Dorssian princess, Lieselotte, with whom he is in love with. History Fateful Encounter Before the events of the series, L-Elf lived a harsh life in which his entire family was killed before his eyes at the age of 6. He was tossed into a Dorssian concentration camp right after. In True Calender year 61, L-Elf is shown escaping from the Dorssian camp. Growing tired and wary, L-Elf trips and falls. He stops momentarily in order to catch his breath. It is in this moment that L-elf encounters Lieselotte. This meeting is interrupted by the Dorssian guards that were quickly catching up to L- Elf. Growing desperate, L-Elf takes the Dorssian princess hostage in order to gain his freedom. Lieselotte saves L-Elf by requesting that he gets his life back by giving him half of hers, she symbolizes this by giving him a portion of her hair. This would be the first and only show of unadulturated kindness L-Elf would experience since the death of his family, and for many years to come. New Guinea Conflict L-Elf was emitted into Karlstein Institute that same year, and it was there that he became the calculating, cold-blooded perfect soldier he is today. Internalizing the Karlstein matra of "Kill, Don't be killed.", L-Elf became easily became the top of his class is one of the most lethal of all of Dorssia's soldiers. Eight years later, L-Elf obtained the nick-name "One-Man Army" for taking out a whole 5000 soldier army by himself during the New Guinea conflict. Operation Virgin Road Along with A-drei and his team, L-Elf is sent to Jior to track down the Valvrave. Upon arrival, he killed the captain of the module to shut him up, as there just should be only 2 students on board (there are 5 members in the team). L-Elf and the team eventually reached the academy where Haruto Tokishima is studying and suspects that their target is close. He establishes super human abilities as he could calculate the number of sprinklers in the school compound. He later ran into Haruto in the store room and overheard Haruto's conversation with Shoko. L-Elf was enraged when he heard that Haruto wants humanity to share everything. He walked to Haruto snatched his keys and made Haruto slip. Arms stretched he quoted to Haruto: " ''Would you split the yolk of your bread and ham and share with her ''(Shoko) or will you share your love of that girl ''(Shoko) ''with another man?? When you have no choice, you must fight!" '' L-Elf was later reprimanded by a member of his team for interacting with civilians. Via hacking the school systems the team found that the Valvrave is located at the school's basement. The team went there and killed all the scientists. As the last scientist lay dying, he activated Valvarave's launch sequence. L-Elf had no choice but just stare disappointingly at the Valvrave that has been launched to the ground level. Body Switch Tracking down the Valvrave, his chance came when it landed after destroying countless Dorasian Mechs. The pilot revealed himself to be Haruto, and agreed with L-Elf's opinion about fighting. L-Elf said nothing and whipped out his knife, and introduced himself as a soldier for Dorasia. As he finished, he stabbed Haruto in the heart and shot him several times. As Haruto laid "dying", he said, ''"I won again, Lieselotte" L-Elf's attention then changed to the Valvrave, his primary target. As his proceeds to take the mech, he felt someone's presence behind him. As soon as he turned, Haruto bit him at the neck. With a cry, L-Elf passed out. Beyond 666 L-Elf awakens to find himself tied up in the cockpit of Valvrave I. He is surprised to find that Haruto is still alive after stabbing him and shooting him twice. After escaping his bindings, he immediately takes Saki hostage in order to get information on the current situation. He notices that Haruto's previous wounds are completely healed and is surprised when A-Drei calls him a traitor. He concludes that Haruto took over his body since he has no memories of shooting A-Drei and calls Haruto a monster. Soon the Valvrave overheats and stops moving. Since the heat gauge shows that the maximum heat capacity jumped from 100 to 666, L-Elf explains that the Valvrave's true potential can be attained once the heat capacity reaches maximum. Finally, as A-Drei's Ideal grabs the Valvrave One, the heat capacity reaches maximum and the Valvrave unleashes a tremendous heat attack which severely damages A-Drei's Ideal. Just then, the Dorssia fleet is repelled by oncoming ARUS ships who show up and retake control of JIOR 01. In the aftermath, L-Elf is arrested by the ARUS. L-Elf's Prophesy After Haruto tells the ARUS soldiers L-Elf's name they immediately tense up since that is the name of Dorssian soldier that took down 5000 ARUS soldiers two years prior to the start of the series by himself (they did not know that he was in fact a 17 year old boy). Before L-Elf is taken into custody he tells Haruto a string of words. L-Elf later escapes from ARUS' custody and begins a plan called "D7". After having only 15 minutes of preparation time, L-Elf immediately causes a wave of destruction throughout module 77, forcibly making the string of words he said earlier come true. After completing plan "D7", he finds Haruto and asks Haruto to form a contract with him and bring a revolution to Dorssia. The Hostage is Valvrave Haruto rejects L-Elf's contract resolving to use the Valvrave to protect everyone himself. L-Elf tells him that whenever he decides that wants to make a contract, just make a peace sign. Later, L-Elf appears within the crowd and reveals that the Dorssian forces have already occupied every Module on JIOR 01 except 77 in order to cause uncertainty in the people of Module 77 and to pressure Haruto into making a contract with him. He arrogantly shows Haruto a peace sign in order to push the point further. He is shocked when Shoko proposes that they hold the Valvrave itself as a hostage which ruins his plans. Singing Sakimori Academy As Haruto and Saki explore the depths of Module 77, he purposely leads them to a holding bay that contained four new Valvraves which he had previously found. He smiles as he examines the Valvraves through the security cameras. Saki, Come back! L-Elf reveals his plan to use Saki as a guinea pig and is surprised when Saki isn't killed by the Valvrave like the previous ARUS soldier was.L-Elf deduces that the underground facility was not built under Sakimori High by chance since the students meet some requirement to operating the Valvrave. Relationships Dorssia ;Cain Dressel :The person who taught him how to be the perfect soldier was Cain, although this doesn't seem to affect L-Elf's will to fight when he has to face him during the attack at the school. ;A-Drei :A-Drei thinks of him as a very valuable and important rival and friend, but L-elf doesn't seem to reciprocate the feeling much. As L-Elf said, he was in the Dorssia army just to accomplish his own agenda. ;Lieselotte :Lieselotte saved L-elf's life as a child. He kept a picture of her in his Sakimori uniform which was found by Haruto when he was in L-Elf's body piloting his Valvrave. One time L-Elf attempted to save her; Lieselotte later said that it was't the time. During the mission to save the kidnapped JIOR scientists, L-Elf ran to rescue her where she called him by his real name: Michael. L-elf then reveals that he has been in love with her despite the fact that they have only met twice before. New Jior ;Haruto Tokishima : L-elf and Haruto begin the story on two completely different wavelengths. One is too naive while the other is too bitter. But after learning that L-elf also has a person that is important to him, Haruto begins to trust him more. Although they still have disagreements, episode 12 showed that when worst comes to worst they will put aside their differences and work together as an effective team. Gallery 2c8f794f-48c6-4b7d-887e-be7c379aae91.jpg Tumblr mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1 1280.png L-elf Karlstein 3.jpg Tumblr mto30uEFGs1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mprjvg5Ulu1rswjcuo1 1280.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave.L-elf-Karlstein-L11-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960.jpg L-elf Karlstein 2.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-L-Elf-Karlstein-and-Tokishima-Haruto-Wallpaper.jpg L-elf_Karlstein_1.jpg fbbc6d3060.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg L_elf_and_haruto.jpg Tumblr moeo1lOWuj1svdd8to1 1280.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 06.jpg xoaQ6Ru2.640x360.0.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-01-Large08.jpg gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_01_191_CFABD_mkv.jpg RawsKakumeiki_Valvrave01.png 0RKlGcH.jpg L-elf-karlstein-opening.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 02.jpg Tumblr mwse24Q2BZ1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-5.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg KakumekiValvrave-02-Large10.png vvv152.jpg vvv205.jpg 9d3bb88b.jpg varu20130419.jpg d417ded8.jpg 7cf885b4a51o.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-2-Img-0011.png f166c445.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 10.jpg 7cf885b4a53o.jpg 2013y04m20d_174406491.jpg 64099_133206716864939_284012398_n.jpg varu20130422.jpg 532689 133206753531602 768506369 n.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-2-Img-0023.png 7cf885b4a50o.jpg c18ee3cf.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 05.jpg e9f3b0c9.jpg 5afdaf17.jpg ea849e6b.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 29.jpg 7929dec1.jpg ec0bbc06.jpg 7d70884e.jpg bb2d1ff3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 18.jpg 813e581a.jpg 48446c23.jpg llf3.jpg 1371935187926.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-5-screenshot-026.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-5-screenshot-029.jpg L-elf-keikaku-doori.jpg b41c4618.jpg 437a5a80.jpg 037a63ca.jpg Tumblr mnbhplRzwf1ri2kwbo2 1280.png 4bb7c81b9721f79d6.jpg a791c295.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 17.jpg 9aab3e5c.jpg 1683a8fd.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 36.jpg Valvrave-8-2-child-l-elf.jpg 7d50675e.jpg f9d64f00-s.jpg 590489be.jpg 8177aabd.jpg cc489778.jpg b7eba410.jpg f0e17114.jpg b8daf799.jpg 12b7e043.jpg 4e3fce2e.jpg 505d2d8f.jpg 21b828e0.jpg Valvrave-8-65-l-elf-badass.jpg 89caea4a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 25.jpg 209742d3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 31.jpg c7a99396.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1514205.jpg 80edc1c3.jpg 25264cc5.jpg 89c8ff4f.jpg 059f6581.jpg ac55e406.jpg 6c16a835.jpg f958f22d.jpg facf85e7.jpg 42ccbd5b.jpg c04a854e.jpg e5503d89.jpg 7d52dabd.jpg 5a3f1567.jpg 31be5b3d.jpg f3b89358.jpg bb73f2f2.jpg 33a6af9b.jpg f3d7011f.jpg da93edd1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 32.jpg 23c03dbb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 16.jpg Valvrave-11-44.jpg 730f4775.jpg d9c524ab.jpg 85734f9c.jpg b7ce998f.jpg 014386b0.jpg Kakumeiki_valvrave-11-l_elf-emotionless-serious-straightfaced.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large Preview 01.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0005.png af17706a.jpg Valvrave-12-38-l-elf.jpg nes9-3H06U9TlApdN3cY7BNGSI5.jpg 866ee5d4.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0042.png Haruto_and_l_elf_2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 34.jpg 145b26d2.jpg 1381512602655.jpg Tumblr_mtdw1ezOqJ1rr88ezo1_1280.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 09.jpg Valvrave-l-elf-karlstein-and-haruto.jpg a76f7f93.jpg 987d030c.jpg c3318980410461eb7e45b1a3d63bcc06.jpg 6d40a461.jpg d4971609.jpg Tumblr_mug032PcTn1rr88ezo1_1280.png Tumblr mvwalnzW3h1s4mogno1 1280.png Tumblr mul5xj9xA11rr88ezo1 500.jpg 5b4708e4.jpg 667a8712.jpg 107baf31.jpg f0cf3ecf.jpg Tumblr muxlj7RdvT1rv186yo1 1280.jpg f1c6c5be.jpg 0a26add7.jpg Tumblr_mv6ozyU7Iu1rr88ezo2_1280.jpg e74ce861.jpg 41ff7e60.jpg 6b5a4517.jpg Tumblr mv6q030d641rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Valvrave-15-50-l-elf-and-haruto.jpg eb3c08fc.jpg 78ca8640.jpg Kakumeiki_Valvrave_-_ED3.01_-_Large_06.jpg f4799744.jpg 12345251.jpg F2aba205.jpg d36bb8c5.jpg dd8627ae.jpg Screenshot from 2013-11-08 17-.png Screenshot from 2013-11-08 17-13-57.png tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo7_r1_1280.jpg ynxy.jpg effe4cfe.jpg 203f11a9.jpg 1a46ce44.jpg 905b3d7f.jpg ad774ffb.jpg Tumblr mvwljfeLj91rr88ezo7 1280.jpg Valvrave-17-42-l-elf-prophet.jpg 4d9cc147.jpg Valvrave-18-1-l-elf-lieselotte.jpg Tumblr mw9lfrRxEe1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg 6784b144.jpg 2a2b33f3.jpg 73740624.jpg 03bea68e.jpg d1568306.jpg b1767b0c.jpg 56d5359e.jpg 371c564c.jpg 57c7b4a8.jpg Tumblr mw9lsaPIwE1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg 20ee7ca5.jpg Tumblr mwmj3nRYlr1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmj3nRYlr1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmpwjmjPp1r45133o2 1280.png Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg ee9381df.jpg 10d467af.jpg Tumblr mwmjyzNvqR1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmjyzNvqR1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmiovex9j1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo8 1280.jpg 823125812.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo10 1280.jpg 823126192.jpg 9d8966b9.jpg Tumblr mwmqzmO6aD1qm3v42o3 1280.jpeg Tumblr mwmqzmO6aD1qm3v42o4 1280.jpeg Tumblr mwmk9zbKCi1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk9zbKCi1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo6 1280-1.jpg 890ddf0f.jpg 4927f0bc.jpg b2fe5898.jpg b235bd46.jpg b0f5ad78.jpg a163af62.jpg a633e7b7.jpg Trivia *His favorite food is nothing in particular. *His most disliked food is nothing in particular. *He doesn't have a hobby. *His weakness is women (because he can't understand them). *His real name is Michael/Mikhail. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male